


Momma didn’t raise no bitch

by Ellie_ohno



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Horny bitches, I’m sorry, M/M, Smut, bj, blowjob, college edward nygma, college oswald cobblepot, momma didn’t raise no bitch, straight up smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_ohno/pseuds/Ellie_ohno
Summary: College ed and oz gone sexual *NOT CLICKBAIT*
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot & Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Momma didn’t raise no bitch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spoz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoz/gifts).



“O-oh dear-“ Edward would stutter out, his face was flushed head staring up as he choked back any vicious moans to come out of him. Normally he wouldn’t do such a thing... especially not to the thought of his own roommate. But the thrill was amazing, adrenaline pumping to Edward’s cock. As his long slender fingers wrapped around his cock, precum spilling out of ed, his back would touch the wall of the bathroom. He had precisely 10 minutes to clean up and get back to his homework until his roommate, Oswald, got back to their dorm. 

Oswald would open the door, the smaller man despised his classes... So he skipped! He instead went to chat with his friend ivy, they sat on her floor painting each other’s nails and chit chatting about how the college life was doing for them. He had told her about his attractive roommate, although he was a total nerd oswald had to admit that whatever his name was good looking. He waltzed in, throwing his “shit” (backpack) onto his bed. Speaking of... Edward? Was that his name? Whatever his name was, where was he? Oswald knew that Edward was dedicated to his work and would be studying... yet, he wasn’t at his desk? “Weird” Oswald muttered out loud to himself. 

Edward would let out a small moan slip out of his mouth, he was being weary only because the walls were too thin for comfort. His chest would slowly rise, his lips parting into a small smile as he started to climax, small ‘fucks’ leaving his mouth. “Hh- aH” he’d inhale sharply, wanting, NEEDING to last longer. He didn’t want to loose this amazing overwhelming feeling happening to his body. 

Oswald would pause, was someone else in the dorm- unless it was- oh gods was Edward jacking it in the bathroom?! He’d walk over to the bathroom, placing his hand around the doorknob before leaning in to listen, sure, maybe it was wrong to do this but it was... oddly erotic? Oswald would listen to the small groans and whines Edward would let out, Oswalds own dick growing hard at the sounds... he could imagine himself on the ground as ed sat on the bed. Oswald teasing Edward with his devilish tongue, the taste of Edwards precum hitting his tongue. Should he walk in? Take Edward in his mouth? Maybe even let ed fuck him? No- no he couldn’t what if ed didn’t swing that way- 

“O-oh goD o-Oswald~” Edwards breath would hitch, his eyes squeezing shut. Before letting go to edge himself, a small whine leaving Edwards mouth. “P-please more Oswald-“ in Edwards head he could imagine oz. He imagined oz on the bathroom floor, his fingers wrapped around Ed’s hot red cock, his pretty pink lips around the tip. Those big eyes staring up at Edward innocently as he sunk down, grazing his teeth down his length. Eds length twitching at the thought. He knew it was wrong, but holy hell was it erotic. The thought of Oswald even spread out on the bed, inviting Edward to fuck him until he couldn’t handle it anymore, until he shook.

Unfortunately for Oswald the doors weren’t the most stable in the world. Of course Edward hadn’t locked the door, he was sure Oz was at his class, he assumed he had time to do this in private. Little did he know what was going to happen. Oswald would palm his own cock, the door opening as Oswald fell to the ground. He’d slowly look up at ed who was frozen staring at Oswald, dick in hand. 

Edwards eyes would WIDEN, looking down at oz. as quickly as possible Edward would cover himself. Oswald standing up backing away “I am SO sorry- e-ed I didn’t mean to-“ He’d immediately begin apologizing. “No y-you’re f-fiNE” Edwards face would flush brightly red, this means Oswald heard him. Oh. God. He really didn’t need his own roommate thinking he was a pervert and switch out- 

Oswald would back away and shut the door, his own heart pounding. Oh gods what if ed thought Oswald was a pervert, standing outside the door listening. 

Edward would pull everything up, buckling his belt and washing his hands. He’d walk out, avoiding eye contact as Oswald stared at him. He was so goddamn embarrassed, he was n e v e r going to jerk off again. Edward would sit down on his bed, fiddling with his watch his head down. 

Oswald would stand there awkwardly, before an idea popped into his head. He knew Edward wanted Oswald in *that* way. He’d take a few stride towards Edward before dropping to his knees in-front of him. 

Edward would look confused staring down at Oswald, what was he doing? His heart would begin fluttering as Oswald placed his cold hand on Edward’s thigh. He would take a sharp inhale in as Oswald took his other hand to cup Edward’s length. “What are you-“ Edward would be cut off by Oswalds calm voice.

“I want you to use me... Edward” that was his name right? Edward would go to talk before Oswald put his hand up to silence Ed “Now.” Edward would nod eagerly, unbuckling his pants, and rolling them down to his ankles, exposing his boxers. Edward would act on instinct not thinking about it too much, reaching down to grab a fistful of Oswalds hair. Pulling his head to Edwards hard clothed cock. Oz would smirk, mouthing at the fabric. Licking a desperate stripe over the thin fabric. You could see where Edward had stained it with his precum. 

Oswald would move up, biting down on the edge of Edwards boxers. He’d pull them down with his teeth, Edward watching antsy. He was so excited, I mean this was his first time getting a blowjob! Man, that was embarrassing to admit. But nonetheless it was about to happen! 

Oswald would wrap his fingers around Edward’s cock pumping it a couple of times. Ed would inhale sharply, this was already so much better than his hand. Oswald would look up at ed smiling as he licked a stripe up his length. Edward would sigh, his eyes slipping shut. 

He was b i g. Oswald was a bit worried on if he could fit Edward into his mouth. He would try though! Oswald would take the tip into his mouth, sucking and twirling his tongue around the hot tip. Edward letting out a low groan as Oswald did so. 

Edwards hand would begin to push Oswald down onto his length, before practically shoving Oswald down. Oswald would gag and choke, his eyes tearing up as he stared up at Edward who had squeezed his eyes shut even more. Oswald would inhale, doing the thumb trick to stop the gagging as he hollowed his cheeks, twisting his head and sucking. 

“O-oh dear o-oSWALD-“ Edwards mouth would unhinge, loud moans leaving Edwards mouth. He didn’t think about the neighbors, only the pleasure happening on his length. Oswald would continue before moving up to the tip, his hands twisting at the base, grazing his teeth against Edwards cock on his way up. Edward would let out huffs of air his chest rising, his eyebrows furrowing as he came with a loud moan. Oswald swallowing every drop of cum because momma didn’t raise no BITCH. Edward let go of oz, Oswald tucking Edward away after popping off. 

Oswald would stand up, sitting next to Edward on his bed awkwardly. Edward would buckle his belt again, hugging oz and thanking him, oz chuckling.


End file.
